starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Moncton-class orbital weapon platform
The Moncton-class orbital weapon platform (Hull Classification Symbol: OWP), also called the MAC platform or Orbital Defense Platform, is a type of large UNSC space station, used to defend strategic locations of great importance, typically planets of high strategic value. The stations were frequently placed in geosynchronous orbit and deployed in groups, or clusters, of two to five platforms. The well-equipped and large bridge of an ODP is suitable for directing large-scale engagements. Such was the case when Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood directed UNSC forces from Cairo station during the Battle of Earth. History They were originally proposed sometime before 2490 as Avery Johnson mentions that they were being proposed around the same time he shipped out for boot camp. At least one Moncton-class was operational above Reach in 2517. More platforms were in place by 2527. Camber had at least two Moncton-class platforms in place by the 2530s. At least one of which was destroyed during the Battle of Camber. Mirial had at least 15 Moncton-class platforms in orbit by 2552. Fall of Reach During the Fall of Reach, the planet was protected by 20 ODPs. Marines and the SPARTANs were deployed to protect the orbital platforms' planetside power generators but were ultimately unable to do so against determined enemy assaults. The disabling of the defense platforms was a major factor on the battle's outcome. Earth The outbreak of the Great War in 2525 prompted a massive expansion of Earth's defenses. Even as late as the Battle of Reach preparations had not yet been completed; they were set to come online on September 14. By October 2552, some 300 ODPs were operational. Many of Earth's ODPs were named after points of interest that they roughly kept station over. A portion and small section of the 300 platforms first saw action at the early stages of the Battle of Earth. Athens Station and Malta Station were each destroyed by conveniently placed explosives planted by hostile boarding parties. while Cairo Station only narrowly avoided the same fate as the other platforms thanks to John-117's removal of the device on board. Design Armament The Mk. V "Super" Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is the station's primary armament. By activating several sets of super conductive coils in a series which envelope the barrel, the Mk. V can launch a 3,000 ton tungsten/depleted uranium projectile at 11991698.32 meters per second. As noted by Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, the Mk. V can punch a hole clean through a shielded capital ship. Orbital Defense Platforms fire at around 12,000 kilometers per second, 4% of the speed of light, delivering 215.8944 exajoules of kinetic energy on impact (equivalent to 51.6 gigatons of TNT) - enough kinetic energy to punch through shields, cut through the ship, and, upon exit, still retain enough energy to destroy a second ship, and cripple a third ship. It is theorized that if a ship's armor or shields were to absorb all the kinetic energy of a super MAC round, the release of thermal energy would still vaporize the ship. By receiving power from ground-based power plants, orbital platforms could achieve a recharge and reload rate as short as five seconds. Power Orbital Defense Platforms do not posses their power supply on board, as such generators would consume far too much space and provide for quicker neutralization by hostile naval forces. Instead, ground-based generators transmit power to the stations. This allows for bigger, more efficient generators for the platforms. Each cluster is in geosynchronous orbit with its generator complex - contrary to the popular belief that the stations are in orbit with the cities or regions which they are named after. However, the ground-based generators are also a great weakness, while the platforms are heavily armored and shielded, the generators can be easily overwhelmed and destroyed by hostile ground forces. This would have been the case during the Battle of Reach - a single cruiser was able to deploy sufficient ground forces to have overwhelmed the UNSC defense - had the Red Team SPARTAN-IIs not interfered. Appearances * Parallels * Imperial Entanglements Category:Daisy-023 Category:Spacecraft